But you have her
by donielle nash
Summary: I was just his maid and suddenly, I became so much more. The fairy tale I'd always imagined, with the Prince I never expected. BxE Vamp/Human. DRAma! DRAMa! and werewolves baby! werewolves.
1. Saved

**This is my fourth and probably, final fan fiction. I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Full summary: **_**Edward is the heir to the kingdom in Romania. From his birth he has been betrothed. He is now married and ready to take his crown, but what happens when he falls for the new maid of the castle? And what will happen when the maid, Bella discovers his secret? BxE Vamp/ Human.**_

**E P.O.V.**

"Edward son, I am so glad you will finally get well." My father said, clamping his wrinkled hand down on my shoulder. I moved slightly away from his touch, and laid my head back on the pillow behind me. I was dying of a rare disease that was spreading through the land like wildfire.

My father sent word for a prestigious doctor by the name of Carlisle. I never heard of the man but I heard great things. My father desperately needed an heir, for he was on the brink of death as well. He begged and pleaded with this pale, yellow haired man to save my life, for what seemed like ages.

My father was removed from my quarters, and the doctor set to work.

"This illness will ultimately kill you, Sir Edward." Carlisle whispered, sullenly.

"Kill?" I repeated as if I was hard of hearing.

"There is a alternative to death."

"Explain." I said desperately. I did not want to die, not yet. I was only 17 and had so much life to live. I wanted to run the kingdom in ways I saw fit. My father, knows nothing of the outside world and I wanted to reconcile his mistakes.

I've always harbored an ill will toward my father. Why, you ask? When I was at the tender age of 6, he had my mother beheaded. Right before my very eyes. From that moment I have forever silently cursed his name.

I sat still for a moment, waiting for Dr. Carlisle to speak.

"I can give you immortality if you wish to have it. All I have to do is bite you,-"

"Bite me?" I asked.

"Yes, you will learn of what you will become very soon. But for now, I just want you to sit still." He whispered.

He walked over to my bed and bit into my neck. I screamed, and flailed around in agony as I felt fire spread through me. I saw my father rush in with a look of horror masking his old face.

"What is going on?!" He shouted.

"This is just procedure. It will wear off in a few days, but there will be side affects." I heard Dr. Carlisle say.

I screamed and twitched in agony again, as tears streamed from my face.

"What type of side affects?" My father asked, hesitantly.

I saw Dr. Carlisle whisper something to my father as they both exited my quarters.

I sighed as I knew that this burning pain would not be over anytime soon.

**Hope you liked it. It's a little different from my others but, I really wanted to get out of my comfort zone as an author. Please review &tell a friend.**


	2. Theaving Maid

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters thereof.**_

_**E P.O.V.**_

I wasn't sure how long I laid in my bed in utter agony. The sweat dripped from my forehead as the burning started to cease. I sighed as it ended and sat up in my bed. That's when Dr. Carlisle came in the room with a smile.

"Well Sir Edward, how do you feel?" He asked me. I stretched my arms and looked around my surroundings in fascination. I saw everything clearer and I felt better than I had in years.

"Great. I feel great." I looked down at my snow white palm and blinked furiously. I grabbed a mirror near my side and brought it to my face.

"What happened to me?" I asked hysterically. My eyes were a bright crimson and I was paler than anyone I had ever seen.

"It's all apart of the side affects, Sir Edward. Come take a walk with me and I will explain everything." He said.

I rose from the bed and followed him to the court yard with unimaginable grace. As we walked he told me of what I had become. Vampire. I'd heard tales and legends but, none of them matched what he was telling me. I was told to survive off animal blood no matter how much I was tempted to drain a human.

He told me about how my eyes when soon change into a golden honey color and how that would raise less suspicion about me. He told my father of the side affects of his "Treatment" which included my cold skin, and changing eye color.

I sighed as I remembered Alison. My betrothed. I was to marry her in just 3 days. I thanked Dr. Carlisle and asked for him to live in the palace along side with me as a trusted advisor. He graciously accepted, and went to put away his things.

"Son. Alison has arrived, it is time to greet her." My father informed me. I sighed as I entered the ball room. Who marries without love? I did not love Alison. I had never even met her.

"This is my lovely daughter, Alison." said Sir Franklin.

"A pleasure." I said and kissed her warm hand.

"Your so cold." She whispered, her small pink lips turned down in a slight frown. Her blonde hair was pinned high to the top of her head, and her small eyes squinted.

"Edward has just recovered from being ill. That is just a side affect of his treatment, young Alison." My father informed.

"Oh."

"Well, I suppose I should leave you two. You have a lot of wedding plans to discuss!" My father said cheerfully. He let out a loud raspy cough and exited the room along with Sir Franklin.

"Well Alison, we do have a lot to discuss." I whispered.

_Something about the look in her eyes unnerved me. She looked me up and down carefully before she spoke._

"_I suppose we do young _Edward."

"Young?" I questioned.

"Yes, young. I am a woman of advanced years." She said a bit smug. And that's when I heard it. I thought I heard voices earlier today but I just ignored them. But this time I paid attention.

_I know what I want, and I have intentions of getting it. And if I don't heads will roll._

What was that? I heard it. It was Alison's voice, and yet her lips never even so much as twitched.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No. I didn't." She said looking at me as if I was mentally handicapped.

After speaking to her I went to find Carlisle to discuss what I had heard. He informed me that I was "gifted". I was able to hear the thoughts of those surrounding me. He said that there was no one in this world whose mind I wouldn't be able to hear.

"Edward, son." My father called.

"Yes, father." I answered.

"The new maid is here and it is important that you come and introduce yourself." He whispered. I stopped and listened to his thoughts before I even moved a muscle.

_Getting to know your servants will help a lot. If you are kind to them they are less likely to steal from you._

I sighed as I heard the last bit. Did he really believe that all people would steal when given the chance?

**B P.O.V.**

"Get your lazy butt up!" My mother shouted.

I yawned and rose from my bed. My eyes were clouded with the fogginess of sleep as I stumbled out of bed.

"I finally found a way for you to make yourself useful." She sneered.

"And that is?" I asked nonchalantly. Renee was never happy with any of the things I had ever done so I knew this experience would be no different.

"I got you a new job in the royal palace. You will be the personal maid to Sir Edward." She said with a smile and then continued. "Don't you see the possibilities of this? Royalty! Imagine the things you can steal!"

"Steal?"

"Yes, steal."

I inwardly gagged. I hated stealing about as much as I hated Sir Edward. Even though I never knew him, I knew his type.

Stuck up, and snotty. He would be like all the other pompous rich jerks I'd ever met.

"When do I start?" I asked. I didn't want to steal but considering "Sir Edward" probably didn't give a care for anyone but himself, I went along with the plan.

"Now."

I sat in the carriage as it pulled on towards the palace in silence. Upon entering the master ballroom I set my eyes on the most gorgeous face I'd ever seen.

**I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Lies for Love

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**E P.O.V.**

The new maid entered the ballroom with her eyes on the ground. When she finally looked up her eyes caught mine for an immeasurable moment.

"Son, this is Isabella. She will be your personal maid." My father said, gesturing to the young girl. She coughed and spoke very softly.

"Actually Your Highness, I go by Bella."

_Bella, Bella, Bella. I think I found my next wife._ My father thought. I let out and angry sigh and all eyes flashed immediately to me.

"Bella, welcome." I whispered trying to get the attention off of my outburst. I took her soft warm hand and kissed it for longer than necessary. "I certainly do feel welcome." She muttered as I released her hand. Alison made her way to my side and sneered at the young maid.

"Well, don't get _too_ comfortable young one. I have just arrived and my bags need to be tended to so, get to it." She said rudely. Bella didn't even flinch. "As you wish, my lady." She said politely. She strutted past me to retrieve the bags when I was assaulted by the most amazing smell.

**B P.O.V.**

When I entered the palace I had all intentions of hating "Sir Edward". But, as soon as my eyes met his, I melted. He _was_ unbelievably gorgeous. After his father introduced me, he kissed my hand and I blushed uncontrollably. I noticed the temperature of his skin but decided to stay silent on the matter. This blonde haired woman ordered me, rudely, to tend to her bags and I did.

It took all of my strength not to react to her….but I did it. As I passed Sir Edward, I heard a small hiss escape his throat. I was momentarily stunned but I proceeded to retrieve Lady Alison's belongings. I worked late through the day waiting on Lady Alison's hand and foot, and yet Sir Edward never asked a thing of me.

He only said that I was to make sure Lady Alison was comfortable and that if he needed me I would be notified. I sighed as I remembered the real reason I was here……to steal. I was making my way to my quarters when I saw Sir Edward's door slightly ajar. I looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear before I slipped in. The room was extravagant with a huge bed in the center. I spotted a silver trinket on the desk near his bed, and swiftly slipped it into my apron.

"Can I help you?" I turned around with a gasp to see Sir Edward standing at the door.

"I- umm. I was just looking for you." I lied.

"Oh? Well, what do you need?" He asked kindly. My stomach twisted into a million knots as I realized I was stealing from this him.

"It's just you haven't asked for my assistance all day and….I was wondering if you needed anything before I retired to my room."

"Oh. I see. Well, I have no need for assistance but why don't we talk?" He whispered.

"Talk?" I questioned. "Yes, talk. Is that okay?" He asked. I swallowed hard.

"Of course, Sir Edward." I whispered, confused. Why did he want to talk to a maid? "Call me Edward." He said with a smile. "Alright,_ Edward._" I said marveling at his beauty. "Have you been enjoying your stay here?" He asked.

"Honestly?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Of course." He said with a smile. He got up from where we were sitting and closed his door. I sighed as he took his place back at my side. "Actually, Lady Alison isn't the nicest person I've met." I gasped as I realized I had no idea if she was his kin.

"Oh! I am so sorry Sir Edward. That was out of line." I whispered letting my hair cover my face. He took my hand and whispered in my ear. "Not to worry, I'm not so found of her myself."

"Oh. Is she kin?" I asked. He looked reluctant to answer.

"No. She's…..a friend of the family."

**E P.O.V.**

For some reason I felt the need to lie to her. I didn't have it in me to tell her that I was betrothed. She looked as if she bought my lie and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. She stood to dismiss herself, and I became angry. "Where are you going?" I asked, rudely. "Back to my room." She answered confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. It's just that I really like talking to you." I whispered, standing. "Oh. Well, I enjoy talking to you too." She answered, blushing. I held my breath as her hearty scent penetrated my room. Swiftly, yet somehow hesitantly I touched my hand to her cheek. She looked up at me under her long brown eyelashes and stared. "Well, I bid you good night, _Edward._" She whispered before exiting my bedroom.

**Please review and tell a friend. I'm looking for advertisement. So if you want advertisement on my story, then tell me and do the same for me! Then its like were helping each other…..lol =) **


	4. Needy

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I don't own Edward.**

**I don't own Bella.**

**I don't own Carlisle.**

**But, I do own…**

**Sir Franklin**

**Lady Alison**

**And Eddies Daddy.**

**E P.O.V.**

I sighed as she exited my quarters. I looked after her longingly and decided now would be a good time to here her thoughts. Silence. I strained my ears farther but still heard nothing. Great! I thought. The one person whose mind I want to hear is silent. I ran out of my room at a normal pace to catch up to her. "Bella!" I called. She turned around to look at me with a brilliant smile. When I reached her I smiled. "Hi."

"Didn't we just play this game?" She asked with a smile. I chuckled under my breath. "Yes, I suppose we did. It's just that…." My voice trailed off. "Just what?" She whispered looking down. I put my icy finger under her chin and coaxed her face up towards mine. "It's just that….I didn't want to stop talking to you." I whispered looking into her deep brown eyes. "Oh." She looked up at me and I stared deep into her mysterious eyes. I stared, frustrated, again trying to unravel the working of her mind. "Edward?" She asked hesitantly.

"My apologies. I just find you difficult to read." I whispered.

"I see. Well, do you want to come in?" She asked gesturing to her room. "If its alright."

"Of course." I walked into her small quarters and sat on her small bed. She sat down next to me and began to play with her hands. "So what brings you to this place?" I asked curiously. We talked for what felt like hours. I asked of her home life, and childhood. She questioned mine and I told her of my mother. I told her about her tragic death, as well as the amazing moments we shared.

She became silent when I told her of my mother and looked down as if she offended me. "It's fine. I still have my memories." I whispered trying to reassure her. We were silent for a while and we sat simply staring into each others eyes. I moved my hand to her chest and laid it across her thumping heart.

She took my other hand in hers and examined it.

That's when it happened.

I don't know what came over me but whatever it was……I liked it.

I grabbed her face between my hands and gently, yet fiercely placed my lips to hers. It wasn't chaste like I imagined it would be.

The kiss deepened to a level I wasn't prepared for. I was intoxicated by her scent and I was forced to pull away. "Oh my God." She whispered standing up. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I _just _met you!" She shouted. "This is only my first day of work! You must think….." her voice trailed off. I rose from the bed and walked over to her. "The only thing I think of you is that you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Every person I meet treats my different because I'm royalty. You don't hold back. And I love that." I whispered.

I didn't just want to say 'I love that.' I wanted to say 'I love you.' but I knew she would think it was too soon. I didn't even really know what love was. It felt like love though I couldn't be certain considering I'd never been in it before.

"Really?" She asked uncertain.

"Of course. Maybe…..Maybe I should go." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave. "Ya. Maybe." She whispered. She followed behind me as I walked to the door, when I turned around. "Oh Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked. I planted my lips on hers one last time before whispering, "Goodnight."

I walked out of her room and stepped into the hall with a pep in my step. That is until I saw Alison waiting for me, impatiently tapping her foot.

**Please review.**


	5. Importance

**VERY IMPORTANT! LISTEN.**

**I AM A VERY EASY GOING PERSON. BUT IM ALSO VERY SENSITIVE. AND IF I DONT GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS IM GONNA BE MAD! LOL**

**NO SERIOUSLY. ALOT OF PEOPLE ADDED THIS STORY AND THEY DONT REVIEW. IF I DONT GET REVIEWS I WONT UPDATE. OKAY, I WILL BUT STILL.**


	6. Witness

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please continue to do so, because if you don't review then I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not.**

**E P.O.V.**

**Recap: **_I walked out of her room and stepped into the hall with a pep in my step. That is until I saw Alison waiting for me, impatiently tapping her foot._

"What were you doing in there?" Alison asked, suspiciously.

_Couldn't have been anything good. The maid? PUULEASEEE. _She thought.

"Nothing. I was just making sure she was comfortable here." I lied looking at her skeptically. "You sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"But, of course." I whispered with a smile. I walked passed her and continued on to my room, when I heard a thought._ She'll regret the day she ever crossed me. I'll work her to the bone._

Ridiculous. The feeling I got next was strange. I suddenly felt very protective over the young girl. I wanted nothing more than to cradle her against my stone cold chest and never let her go. I sighed as I knew I would have no sleep tonight. I walked into my quarters and plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep, to even dream…..But it was a futile attempt. There was a knock on my door and I rose to see who it was.

Carlisle.

"Hello Sir Edward. Do you mind if I have quick word with you?" he asked me, hesitantly. I decided not to read his mind, seeing as I was grateful for his company and didn't want his visit to be over soon. "Of course Dr. Carlisle."

"Call me Carlisle." He said as he entered my room.

"Okay Carlisle, what's on your mind?"

"Like you don't already know." He laughed. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about my family. As much as I would love to stay here with you in the palace, I cant. I need to go back to my family. I know it's horrible for me to ask for them to be able to live here along side me-"

"It's done."

"What?"

"You saved my life. Your family is welcome here. No worries." I assured him.

"Great! I'll send word for them tomorrow."

"Good. Make yourself at home." I sighed and reclined just a fraction and he shot me a strange look. "What's on your mind?" He asked leaning closer to me. I sighed in defeat as I answered. "Alison."

"Lady Alison? She is quite something isn't she?" he said smiling brightly.

"To those oblivious to her thoughts, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face a mask of confusion. I fought back a chuckle.

"She's absolutely horrid! She's evil, and pigheaded, and I just….." My voice trailed off in frustration. "You just don't want to marry her." It wasn't a question. Just a statement of fact.

"Is it obvious?" I asked.

"No. You put on a good show. But,…..never mind."

"What is it?" I asked sitting myself up on my elbows.

"Nothing."

_It was just an arrant thought. Forget I mentioned it._ He was hiding something.

"Alright." I conceded. "Why don't we go for a late night hunt?"

"That sounds swell. You have plenty of wildlife just beyond the garden. We can go there." He suggested.

"Lead the way." I said raising to my feet.

**B P.O.V.**

My first day on the job and I already made out with the prince! What is wrong with me? I sighed as I laid my head back and tried to sleep. After one sleepless hour, I decided to go for a walk through the garden in order to clear my head. I walked quietly out of my room and made my way out of the gates.

"Where are you going, Miss?" The guard asked, kindly.

"Just for a walk. I'll be back shortly." I whispered.

"You be careful. There are some wild animals out there." He warned.

"Thanks. I'll only be a short while." I assured. He nodded, and I continued with my walk. The cold night air felt wonderful on my skin and I couldn't help but think of Edward. He was always cold. His father said it was due to a _treatment_ but, I wasn't buying that. I walked and walked, oblivious to my surroundings, until I realized how far I had actually traveled.

I stopped in my tracks and began to head back when I heard a faint whimper. I turned to see where it came from but I saw nothing. I walked back in the direction of the sound, looking for it's source.

And I found it.

Boy, did I find it.

A lamb.

Poor and defenseless .

But this is not what shocked me. What shocked me was what was standing over the lamb. Edward. His rough, pale hands held the lamb down as his lips made its way to its thin neck. I fought back a scream as I saw him pull back with blood stained lips. Then the doctor, Carlisle, appeared next to him with blood stained lips as well.

"Was that enough for you?" He asked, Edward.

"Yes, I do believe it wa-" his voice stopped abruptly. I held my breath as a strong wind blew in his direction. He inhaled deeply and looked to where I was standing halfway hidden behind a giant Oak tree. He rose with unimaginable grace, and looked me dead in the eyes. My mind was screaming, _Run Bella, Run!_ And my heart was saying _Stay Bella, Stay!_ I tried to get my legs to move as I realized that my mind was right.

Edward stared at me with a cold, dark and unforgiving intensity that made me shiver. He crouched down, and barred his teeth.

I knew I was in trouble then.

**Please review. More Reviews= Quicker Update!**


	7. apology interupted

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Shout out to NINJAMONKEY8! Lol Nadia. Anywho…..Here we go!**

**B P.O.V.**

I held my breath as Dr. Carlisle put a restraining hand on Edward. I opened my mouth and let out an bloodcurdling scream.

"Please don't scream, Ms. Swan." Carlisle whispered. I opened my mouth to protest but Edward began to growl. "What's wrong with him? What's wrong with you? What's going on?" I asked, my voice hysterical. He ignored my question and looked at me sympathetically. "You need to run. NOW." I looked into his honey gold eyes and nodded. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran until I reached the grand door of the palace and I slowed to a walk. "Are you alright, Miss?" The guard asked me warily. I was breathing rather heavily, so it took my a while to respond. " I…I just….I thought I saw something." I whispered looking behind me. "Do you need my assistance?" He asked. I suddenly thought back to Edward leaning over that poor, defenseless animal and I fought back another scream. "No, no. That's alright. It was probably just a shadow." I murmured walking inside. "You have a goodnight." He whispered as I closed the door behind me. "Wait!" I heard the guard call.

I turned around and eyed him expectantly. "Yes?" I asked, my voice trembling. I still hadn't gotten over what I just saw. "Umm…..We haven't been introduced. I'm Jacob Black. And you are?" He asked politely. "I'm Bella Sawn. It's nice to meet you." I answered. He had beautiful brown skin, with bushy eyebrows and a glorious smile. He took my hand and brought it to his lips, and smiled. "I hope to be seeing you around, Ms. _Swan._"

"Hopefully." I answered turning to go back to my room. I let out a noisy cough, and sighed. I couldn't get the horrid images out of my head . I laid in my bed and sighed again.

I knew no sleep would come tonight.

**Morning!!!! = )**

I woke up to a loud banging on my door. I stumbled out of bed as I made my way

answer it. And just my luck.

Lady Alison. Ughhhh.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked rudely.

"Sleeping?" It came out as a question.

"There are things to be tended to. I need my clothes washed, my shoes shined, and my room organized. _Get to it._" She sneered .

"I'm sorry, do we have a problem?" I asked curiously. How could she hate me so fast?

" I guess you could call it that." She answered curtly. "Do you mind me asking why?"

"Just know your place." She whispered, menacingly.

I sighed as I followed her to her quarters. She piled all of her dresses into a large basket and sent me on my way. I carried it down the hall and made my way to the washing room and sighed. The basket towered over me and I had no way of seeing where I was headed.

"Hello." I heard a velvet voice whisper. I immediately noticed it to be Edwards. His cold hand was suddenly on mine and I was so startled that I dropped the basket. Lady Alison's dresses flew all across the hall and I fell on my butt.

I looked up at Edward with frightened eyes and began to back away. "It's okay. I wont hurt you." He murmured. I stopped scooting back and began to pick up the clothes quickly. I saw him bend down along side me and pick up the clothes also. "You don't have to help. It's not your job, you're a prince." I whispered. "It's quite alright." He said with a smile.

I walked with the basket down to the wash room with Edward trailing behind me. I put the clothes down when I noticed him watching me intently.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his velvet voice strained. I knew he wasn't just sorry about watching me.

"What was that about last night?" he looked hesitant to answer.

"I really want to tell-" he started when he was cut off by his father. "Edward son, Dr. Carlisle guest have arrived. Please come and greet them."

"Of course father." He answered exiting. As they headed down the hall I heard him whisper, "What were you doing in there?"

I laughed as I realized, I had no idea why he was here.

What about me appealed to him?

**Please review! Okay, so I didn't leave a cliffhanger….You happy?**


	8. Carlisle's tragedy

**Here we go! I don't own Twilight. I never did. I fail at life…. I made this chapter longer than most of the others. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to the 5 or 6 people who reviewed. If you didn't……forget you…lol**

**E POV**

"What were you doing in there?" my father asked. "Nothing." I whispered, hoping

he would drop it. He didn't. "It didn't look like nothing." He murmured. "Just drop it, okay?" I said as we entered the main hall. "Hello Edward, meet my family. This is my wife, Esme and my children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Carlisle said gesturing to the people standing along side him.

They were all breathtakingly beautiful, and they all had the same eyes as their father. "Hello. I am Sir Edward, but you may call me Edward if you wish." I shook each of there hands and marveled in the fact they felt as smooth as velvet. "I have a strong feeling that we'll get along very well." The one named Alice said cheerfully. Carlisle shot her a wary glance and then sighed. "Well, I hope so. Make yourselves at home. Carlisle, may I have a word with you?"

I needed to talk t o him. I had questions, and I needed answers….now. "Of course Edward." He agreed walking out of the room along side me. As we entered the hallway, he turned and faced me. "What's on your mind, Edward?" he asked. I felt a small twinge of pain. My father never wanted to know what was on my mind. I longed for this man to claim me as his son. I longed for him to comfort me. I shook away the thought and continued on with the matter at hand.

"Is it against some kind of rules to……..tell anyone what I am?" He looked down at the plush carpet under his feet and sighed. "That's a very difficult question." His voice sounded strange as he said this. "Edward, there are things that must be considered."

"Like what?"

"You've got to be careful about who it is you disclose this information too. I don't want you to get hurt." There it was again. His utter compassion. The pain rose in my chest again but, I ignored it. "How would I get hurt?"

"Sometimes, telling a human isn't the easiest thing. They may not react like you hope. You may lose her." He whispered. "Her?" Did he know about Bella? Surely he couldn't have. "Would you like to hear a story?" He asked, his eyes bright with anticipation. "Sure."

"I was in a similar predicament as you, Sir Edward."

"Call me Edward, Carlisle. There is no need for formalities among friends." He gave a slight smile and continued.

"A long while back before I met Esme, I was in love with another woman. Her name was Laura. We met at the clinic where I worked. After I was changed, I told her all about it and…." his voice trailed off sadly. I saw his entire frame begin to shake, and heard a sob rip through his throat. I didn't know what to do. So I put I put my arms around him. "I'm alright." He whispered. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to." I assured him. "No, it's alright. As I was saying, I told her about the change and…..she broke off our engagement. She threw the ring at my face and shouted 'I could never love a monster!'"

I saw the pain contort his perfect pale face, and I felt nothing but sympathy. "Do you know what the worst part was?" he asked, his tone bitter. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, so I stayed quiet and waited for him to answer his own question. "I saved for nearly 2 years to afford that ring."

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. But, you did have a happy ending later on, right? I mean, you have a family." I said in a desperate attempt to comfort him. "Yes, I do. And I'm grateful for that. My apologies for breaking down that way. It wasn't right of me."

"It's quite alright. It happens to the best of us." I whispered looking down. I knew I was not far away from that point. It was time to talk to my father.

**B POV**

After I finished Lady Alison's laundry, I shined her shoes, and organized her room. And in doing so, I slipped a few trinkets into my apron. I was exhausted. I rushed out of the back of the castle before she could find me. I wasn't sure what my excuse would be for disappearing but at this point I didn't care. I needed a break. I went out and laid in the warm noon day sun. I sighed in content until I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a beautiful face looking down at me. Jacob Black. "Hey." He smiled. "Hey. Shouldn't you be on duty?" I asked. "Shouldn't you?" he countered. "Yea, probably."

"When are you officially off the clock?" He asked curiously. "In about an hour or so. You?"

"About half an hour. You want to do something?"

"Something like what?"

"You know…..we could eat…..and talk."

"Like a date." it wasn't a question. I knew where this was headed.

"Maybe. If you want it to be like that." he whispered still looking down. I looked at the young boy and smiled. He was absolutely gorgeous and he looked about my age. But, I still felt uneasy. What about Edward? Were we an…..item?

"I….I'm not sure." I stuttered.

"If you don't like me, it's fine." He whispered. Then he looked up at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes. "How can I say no to that?!" I laughed. "It doesn't have to be a date." He added. "We can just be two _very_ attractive people having dinner."

"That sounds good to me."

**Hmmmmm….do you smell conflict? I DO!!!! Please review.**


	9. Finding Out

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers! I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please review! I've already went through **_**one**_** heartbreak this week. I don't need another. Anyway, here we go!**

**E POV**

I walked down the hall to my fathers study with the weight of the world on my shoulders. All I could think about was Carlisle's story. I couldn't wrap my mind around the pain of loosing your lover. And as I walked painfully slow, I also couldn't stop my mind from returning to Bella. I thought about telling her about my change, but now that I had contemplated the possibilities, I wasn't so sure anymore. I knocked on his wooden door, and sighed as he told me to enter.

"Father, I need to speak with you. It's rather urgent." I said as I walked in, and sat down. He had his back to me, looking out of his window. "Yes son, what is it?" he asked, not turning around. "I would like to talk to you about, Lady Alison." _What is it now? This boy has everything that money can buy, and yet he still needs attention?_ He thought. I sighed as he turned to face me. "What about Lady Alison?"

"I do not wish to marry her." After I got the words out, I held my breath and waited for his response. "And why is that?" he asked, his voice detached. "I do not love her." I whispered. "Love? What does _love_, have to do with anything?" He asked, incredulously.

"Pardon?"

"Edward, son! I married your mother though I did not love her. You are not marrying, Lady Alison, for love. You are marrying her for politics."

"Politics?" I questioned. "Yes, my boy. Once we have an alliance with her country, no one will dare strike up war with us. You are doing this for your country. For the good of the kingdom." If I had an ounce of blood left in me, I know it would have been boiling. "Now, forget all this foolish _love business _and go fetch your maid. She needs to help you set up for the wedding. It _is_ tomorrow you know." I felt my entire body freeze. Tomorrow? How would I tell, Bella, that?

I flirted shamelessly, and now I need her to help me with my wedding. "I think I can handle it. There's no need to bother her." I said. "Bother her? This is why she's here. Now go and fetch her." My father ordered. "Yes, sir." I answered. And with a heavy heart, I rose to find, Bella.

**B POV*****

I stood up, dusted off my apron, and sighed. "I better get back before they get upset." I said, looking at Jacob. "Okay…. Hey! I almost forgot. Would you like to accompany me to a wedding tomorrow?" He asked, his eyes bright with delight. "Who's getting married?" I asked. I'd seen some new floral arraignments but, I didn't know what they were for. I guess a wedding was being planned. "Are you kidding? Have you been living under a rock?" He snorted. When my face didn't change, he laughed. "The Prince, or should I say, 'Soon to be King'? He's marrying, some chick named Alison or something." He said, still laughing.

"Lady Alison?" I asked, my voice upset. "Yea. Hey, are you alright?" I felt tears about to spill down my face, and I choked back a sob. "I'm fine." I managed. I sat back down, and pulled my knees up to my chest. "How long have they been engaged?" I asked, nonchalantly. "I think they were betrothed at birth, why?"

"Just curious." I said, dismissing it. "So what do you say?" He asked, hopeful. "Let's see how dinner goes tonight, and….._maybe._" I said, for his benefit. That's when I heard a voice calling me, and that's when I realized, I would never trust that voice again. "Ms. Sawn? Can I see you for a minute?" I heard Edward call. Reluctantly, I rose and went back inside the palace.

"How may I be of assistance to you, Sir Edward?" I asked, my voice strictly business. I no longer trusted this man as I once had. I kept my eyes locked with his, and waited for him to speak. "Sir Edward? I told you it's alright to call me, Edward." He smiled. I did not return the smile, I just nodded. "I think given the circumstances, it's best to stick with Sir Edward."

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?" he asked, uncertain. Was he serious? "Of course not. Now, do you need any help with setting up for _your_ wedding?" I asked, all of my civility gone. "Oh. You know about that." he whispered to himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, sadly. "I wanted to, I really did its just-"

"Forget it. It's fine. What do you need my assistance with?" I asked, dismissing him completely. "Bella, listen I-"

"It's Ms. Swan." I corrected. "Please, just hear me out. I never wanted this-"

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call. I turned to face him, and smiled. "You're officially off the clock. I think it's time for that date." He said grinning. "I'm off already? Wow. Okay, lets go." I said, walking back to the garden with him. I suddenly remembered Edward, and I turned back around.

"Do you need me before I take my leave?" I asked, hesitantly. "No, your free to go." He whispered, sadly. And with that, I strutted out of the palace.

As I walked down the cobble stone with Jacob beside me, I began to cry.

**Please review! I updated a lot faster than usual, so the least you could do is review it.**


	10. Vampiric Confessions

**B POV**

My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground. "Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked, shaken. I stayed glued to the ground, and ignored him. I felt him bend down next to me, and rub my back. "Bella, maybe you should go back inside." he said, concerned. "No, I'm fine." I whispered standing to my feet. I wiped away my tears and all thoughts of 'Prince Edward.' "What was that all about?" Jacob asked as we continued to walk. "I'll tell you after we eat." I said, staring into his eyes. I barely knew him, and yet, I felt as if I could trust him with my deepest secrets. And I knew he had some secrets of his sat in a booth and finished our food quickly. After Jacob was done he threw down his napkin and leaned forward. "So, _now_ will I get that explanation?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and looked down. "Sure." I continued to look down, and I noticed him become frustrated. "Well?"`

"Its complicated." I whispered playing with my hands. "I think I can keep up." I sighed as I told him the story in its entirety. I even told him of the kiss and the things I shared with Edward. After I finished my tale of hurt and deception, I heard Jacob let out a frustrated grunt. I tried looking into his dark brown eyes but his face was looking down. "Jacob?" I asked, uncertainly. "You know what makes me sick? The fact that, that so called 'Prince' is given respect by every person who passes him, and yet he cant respect a woman." I wanted to add the fact that he also ate little lambs too, but this didn't seem like the time.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I heard Jacob mutter something under his breath but all I caught was 'dirty bloodsucker'. I looked at him curiously and he smiled sheepishly. "Dirty Bloodsucker?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked stunned for a moment and then smiled. "I'm going to tell you something." he whispered seductively. I waited for him to continue but he never did. Instead he paid for the bill and grabbed my hand. He lead me outside to the forest and stopped abruptly. "Can you keep a secret?" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course."

"I know he hurt you, Bella." I avoided his eyes as he spoke. I didn't want to talk about this now. "But, it's his nature."

"His nature?" I asked, curiously. "Okay, so this may sound hard to believe but…..he's a…a…vampire." he said quietly. Unexpectedly I laughed out loud. "Jacob your crazy."

"I'm _not _crazy." his tone made me fall silent mid-laugh. "He _is _a vampire. And I'm…. Well just hear me out. You need to quit this job."

"I cant quit this job." I stated matter-of- factly. The fact that he trailed off on part of his sentence didn't escape me. "_Why not_?" he asked through clenched teeth. "I need the money. And if I quit I'll have no place to go." He stared at me apologetically. "It's not safe for you here." He said looking down. "I don't believe that he's a vampire. And how do you know anyway?" I asked. "I heard stories from my dad. And _Prince Edward_ fit's the description." I looked at him curiously. "What description?" He looked reluctant to answer. "He's cold isn't he? And he smells sweet, like a scent you've never smelled? _And _you've never seen him eat, have you?" He had me. All of his descriptions were dead on and that scared me. "It's because of his treatments. He was ill." I said trying to convince both him and me.

"Bella, I knew he was a vampire the moment I saw him, I could smell him from a mile away." I took a deep breath to steady myself. " Smell him?"

"Bella, there's a lot of things you don't know. This world…..it's different from what you know." His words sent a cold shiver up my spine. "Vampire?" I asked unsure. He gave a curt nod, and then smiled. "So will you quit?" he sounded so hopeful. "I already told you why I couldn't."

"Fine, just be careful. I'll be on guard." I laughed. "Isn't that your job title anyway?" he laughed too and then sighed. After assuring him that I would be very careful around Edward, and that I would be his date to the wedding, we walked back to the castle. He walked me to my room and then took his post back at the front gate. I sighed as I walked down the hall to the ballroom. There he stood.

"Sir Edward?"

"Oh, Bella. I was wondering when you would return." he smiled. "I've only been gone for 3o minutes." I said shyly. Why was he so gorgeous? "It was a very long 30 minutes." I grimaced as I remembered what I was here for. "Do you need help with the flower arragements for tomorrow?" I asked bitterly.

"Um…yes actually." He said reluctantly. After we worked on the flowers together, I sighed. "I have a question." I said suddenly. "Ask me anything."

" Are you a vampire?" I realized I was whispering, but I couldn't repeat the question again. We sat in silence for a long moment before I heard his answer.

"No." I looked at him curiously. I was almost 100% sure that Jacob was right.

"I'm not _just _a vampire, I am something much worse. I'm a monster that wanted to kill you from the day I laid my eyes on you."

**Review if you want.**


	11. Speak now or forever hold thy peace

**B POV**

I should have run. I should have shouted in his face and told him to stay away. But I didn't. I stayed. He stared back at me and I couldn't see any contradiction in the words he had spoken. _'I wanted to kill you the first day I laid my eyes on you.' _wow. "You wanted to kill me?" I asked lamely. He nodded curtly and continued to stare. "What?" I asked, confused by his look. "I'm just waiting."

"For….?" I shook his head and laughed bitterly. "For you to run away and scream." I had a witty response ready, but I never got a chance to say it. _Lady Alison_ walked in and planted herself at Edward's side. She draped one arm around his shoulder and looked at me in disgust. "Are those the flower arrangements for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Lady Alison." I nodded. She removed her arm from Edward's shoulder and walked up to the table. She caressed each flower and then stopped suddenly. "These are the wrong colors." she said, faking sweetness. "You said that you wanted to yellow and pink flowers." I said stubbornly. I distinctly remembered her saying those exact words.

"No. That is _not_ the yellow I had in mind. Do it again, Stella."

"It's _Bella._" I sneered. "That's what I said, Stella." She smiled and then went on her way. "Some wife you got there." I muttered. "You're telling me." He sighed. "What is it?" I asked after he had grown quiet.

I knew I owed him nothing. He kissed me, lead me on, only to find out that he had a fiancé. Still, I couldn't help an overpowering sense to be close to him. I had such a strong pull towards him. As these thoughts crossed my mind, so did another one. He was a vampire. He drank blood……

"It's just that, I'm not sure that I love her." His topaz eyes were heartbroken, as if he was fighting with some inner turmoil.

"Then why are you marrying her?" I asked, quietly. "For _politics."_ he said bitterly. "Excuse me?" he sighed and then looked me dead the eye. "Have you ever had to be with some one….that…that _you know _is the wrong one?"

"I cant say that I have." I said lamely. "This….this…._life_ is so much harder than it seems." he said, sadly. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's quite alright. Now, lets get these flowers finished shall we?" I nodded and we talked for the entire night. He told me about his change, and about his ability to read minds. I found it a bit odd how he couldn't hear me, but I was silently thankful for that.

Once we were finally finished, he insisted to walk me to my room. I bid him goodnight, but all that night he starred in my dreams.

_**Morning. ( Wedding Day)**_

I was in Lady Alison's room helping her with her luscious blonde hair. She had it pinned high to the top of her pointed head, and a gold necklace around her. After I was done helping, (with many complaints, may I add.) I went out in the hall to meet Jacob. "Hey, you clean up nice." He said nodding at my dress. "Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." I took a deep breath as we headed to the ballroom.

The room was decorated wonderfully and the flowers arraignments lined the aisles. Jacob and I took our seats in the back row and waited for the ceremony to begin. "Are you alright?" he asked me suddenly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your shaking." I hadn't even realized how nervous I was feeling. I looked in front of me and saw Dr. Carlisle's family whispering to each other. "Calm her down, Jasper." said the one named Alice. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm come over me. What the heck? "What did you see, Alice?" asked the one name Rosalie. Alice turned around to see me deeply involved in her conversation.

"Oh, hi Bella." she smiled. I blushed a deep red a leaned back in my seat. I saw Jacob wrinkle his nose in disgust, and Alice rolled her eyes at him. "What was that about?" I whispered. "Nothing." he shrugged. Just then, the wedding march began. Edward stood perfectly still as Alison marched up the aisle.

When she finally reached the end, she handed off her bouquet and looked at Edward. She grinned widely, and exposed a smudge of lipstick on her tooth. I giggled softly. The minister spoke many words and then told the _happy couple_ to exchange their vows.

"Edward, I promise to love you forever and to stand by your side no matter what. I am honored to be your bride." Alison said through a tight smile. Edward looked back at her with a look that made me wish I knew what was going through her mind. "Prince Edward, your vow?" the minister asked.

"Alison. You are a unique type of woman to say the least." He paused for a long moment and looked out into the crowd in the ball room. His pleading eyes landed on me and I stopped breathing all together. He turned back to Alison and waited a long moment before continuing. "And…..I would be honored to take you as my wife." He sighed in defeat.

"If anyone has just cause why these two should not be wed….speak now or forever hold your peace." Edward's eyes darted to where I sat pleadingly. As I sat in my seat, my hand was just itching to shoot up.

**Please review. What do **_**you**_** want to happen? lol**


	12. The start of an affair

**A lot of people said what they wanted to have happen in this chapter, but some of you peoples suggestion wont go with the plot line. Sorry. = (**

**B POV**

"_If anyone has just cause why these two should not be wed….speak now or forever hold your peace." Edward's eyes darted to where I sat pleadingly. As I sat in my seat, my hand was just itching to shoot up._

______________________________________________________________________

I sat there contemplating what would happen if I stood. Finally I threw caution to the wind and raised my hand. Only the people sitting around me noticed my hand, but everybody else ignored me. I was just the maid after all. "I…um.. ..object?" Every eye darted to me in that moment. "Please stand." the minister said, shocked. Lady Alison was shooting daggers my way, and Edward just looked at me. He almost looked sad…..?

I stood to my feet shakily. "On what grounds?" the minister asked. "I'm sorry what?" I was completely lost. I'd never broke up a wedding before. "What is your reason for objecting?" I hadn't planned on this part. I didn't want to say '_because I love him!'_ because I didn't. I liked him a lot….and didn't like sharing him but, I didn't think I was in love with him just yet.

One thing I knew for sure was that Edward didn't love Alison. "Well, Prince Edward-" I stopped when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked down to see Alice staring at me strangely. "Don't say anything. Trust me." she whispered. I don't know why I felt that I could trust her, but I did. "Uh…never mind, sir." I whispered and took my seat. Edward looked at me in a strange way and then went back to looking at Alison. "What was that all about?" Jacob asked, nudging my arm.

"Crazy impulse, I guess." I said, shrugging it off. "Do you Alison, take Edward to be you lofely wedded husband?"

"I do." Liar.

"And do you Sir Edward, to be your lofley wedded wife?" Edward stayed silent for a long moment and looked down. "I do." he said almost inaudibly. "You may now kiss the bride." Alison leaned in and placed her pale pink lips to Edwards. I once felt those lips. I tasted those lips. I'd kissed those lips. And now she was kissing those lips.

The entire room cheered and I stood to my feet and stomped out of the room. I saw everyones eyes dart to me, but I ignored them all. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, so I ran and hid in the first door that I saw open. "Hey." A musical voice whispered. It was Alice. She walked in the room and put a hand on my shoulder. "Why did you tell me to stay quiet? I could have stopped the wedding!" I cried.

"I know sweety. But, Alison would have had you beheaded. You didn't seriously think she would let the _maid_ ruin her day, did you?" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I suppose not. But, how did you know that would happen?" I asked. "I see the future. And trust me….your future wasn't looking so good." I nodded in acceptance. Edward had already explained about the Cullens being vampires. "Listen, it'll all work out. I've already seen it." And with that she turned to leave. "What do you mean 'it'll all work out'?" But she was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

I sat out in the garden on the stone bench and sighed. I stole a few more things today but I still felt…empty. Wrong. Lonely. And that's when _he _came out. Edward was sitting by my side in an instant, straing at me intently. "What was that about today?" he asked, angrily. I turned and stared at him shocked. "Don't you feel it?" I asked, crying. "Feel what?" he was still angry. I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes.

"Everytime we touch. There's this…this…spark. And when we look into each others eyes, I feel like I can see straight into your soul. I just thought that we…..I didn't know that you didn't feel the same." My voice fell to a whisper near the end. I looked away from him, and put my eyes on the ground. Suddenly I felt his cold hand on my chin as he turned me to face him.

"I do feel it. And I know what you mean about the spark." he smiled. "Then why were you so angry?" I asked, confused. "Because, I didn't know you would do something so rash. Alison is not someone you want to cross. She was going to have you beheaded. And I…..I don't think I could survive if you were gone." his voice broke near the end. "Oh, Edward." I said hugging him close to me.

I started to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He held me tightly and then looked into my eyes. "Don't go." he whispered, putting his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a long moment when he pulled away. "Lets go inside." he murmured. We both silently entered the palace and I made my way to my room with him close behind. We walked into my room and he closed the door.

"Don't you need to be out there at the reception?" I asked. "They wont even notice I'm gone." he murmured, placing his lips to mine again. We kissed for a long moment and then he pushed me against the door. "Your so beautiful." he whispered kissing my neck. I shivered involuntarily and he chuckled.

Then there was a loud knock at the door.

**Please review.**


	13. I saw you, Bella

**B POV**

_**Then there was a loud knock at the door**._

We both froze as the person knocked again. I unwillingly pushed Edward away, and opened the door. "Hey, Jacob." I greeted cheerfully. Edward's nose wrinkled in disgust, and something like a growl ripped through Jacob's chest. "Their all looking for you." he sneered in Edward's direction.

Edward's nose was still wrinkled, but he nodded and made his way out. "What was that all about?" Jacob stared at me disbelievingly. He grabbed my arm as he entered my room and shut the door behind him. "Please tell me your not doing what I think your doing." he sighed, closing his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Having an affair with the Prince." I looked away from his face then. I knew my guilty expression would give me up and I couldn't risk that. But…..was that what this was? An affair? Was he using me? Or was I using him? Either way, I wasn't sure I liked where this '_thing'_ was headed. "You are, aren't you?" he asked.

"No." I wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "Bella, you're a big girl, and you can make your own mistakes. But…..I thought we had something." I wont lie. I felt the connection with Jacob from the moment we met. "Jacob….I don't know what we have." I said honestly.

"Wow, Bella. You sure know how to toy with a guy's emotions." He muttered sadly. I reached out my hand and caressed his warm face. He smacked my hand away angrily. "Just forget it, Bella." And with that, he was out of my room. Angry, sad, and crying, I sat down on my bed. "Hey Bella. What's wrong?" Edward asked entering and closing the door behind him.

"Why are you using me?" I cried. "What do you mean?" I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Why are you seeing me behind your wife's back?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? '_OH?' _Your playing with my heart, Edward."

"Bella, I really care about you. I think I might……love you." he whispered. "_Love me?__But you have her."_(A/N: you like the way I fit in the title, huh?")

"But, I don't love her, Bella. I love you. I wasn't sure of it before, but I'm sure of it now." I sat in a dizzy state, trying to comprehend what he'd just said. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?" he asked nervously.

It took me a while to respond. "I think I love you too." I whispered. "I was wondering something though."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"What was it like coming from a poor home?" he asked, seriously.

"What do you mean? I was never poor." I was seriously confused. Where was this going?

"Oh. Well I just thought you were because you're my maid and-"

"You thought I came from a poor childhood, because I'm your maid?" I was angry.

"Well, that and the fact that your stealing from me."

My heart stopped. He saw me? "Do you have proof of this?"

"I saw you, Bella."

**Don't forget to review. Sorry it took so long to update. I forgot about this story.**

**XOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash *smooches****


	14. Ding dong, the king is dead!

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**NEW STORY ALERT!: "I'm still here"**

**Summary: **_.."Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she asked. "Yes. Do I know you?"...."You treated me for Spanish Influenza."..."And?" he prompted. "Well....that was in 1918. It's now 2009, and I'm still here." _

**B POV**

**Recap: **_"I saw you, Bella."_

My heart stopped cold in my chest. "What do you mean, 'you saw me'?" I asked, feigning innocence. "The day you first arrived. I saw you steal from my room." He was looking at me with such intensity that I shivered. "I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered. He made a slow circle around me and whispered in my ear. "I think you do."

"If I _did _admit to what it is your accusing me of, what would that prove?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed angrily and sat down on my bed. "Nothing, I suppose." I looked at him and frowned. "What's going to happen to me now?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "What do you mean?"

"Will I get…beheaded?" I gulped. He shook his head angrily. "I would never allow it." he rose to his feet and embraced me tightly. We stayed intertwined for a long moment, when I pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You have a wife." He nodded sadly. "But why does that matter?" he said suddenly. A beautiful smile lit up his features and I felt my heart melt. "What do you mean, '_Why does it matter'_? Why _wouldn't _it matter?" He shrugged and smiled. "I don't love her. I love you. My heart isn't divided. I know who I cant live without." He placed is lips to mine, and I immediately lost all thoughts of _Lady Alison._

"As much as I would love to stay……"

"Their waiting for you." I finished his sentence sadly. "I'm really sorry." I nodded. "Don't worry. Duty calls." I whispered. "I love you." he said pecking my lips and then leaving me alone.

I wasn't alone for very long though. There was an impatient knock at my door and I ran over to get it. "Your not on break, you know." Alison scolded. I nodded and followed her back to the reception. "Bella, would you hold up my veil while Edward and I pose for a painting?" Alison asked, faking kindness. I knew I couldn't refuse, so I complied silently.

I held her veil, while she threw her arms all over the man I loved. _I should be in that dress. I should be holding him that way. I should be the one he poses with for paintings!_ I shouted in my head. They held each other close, and both of his hands rested on her lower back.

He never held _me_ that way. His hands always stayed at my hips, and they refused to move anywhere else. What did that mean? Was the gesture of him holding her in a way he never held me, a bad sign? I knew he wasn't falling for her.

He was too smart for that. But she was _gorgeous._ She had long flowing blonde hair, and full lips. I had limp brown hair, and my lips were uneven. I sighed as I waited for the painter to get out his rough sketch so that I could leave. "Would you like me to incorporate the maid into the painting?" The artist asked.

"No. We only need me and my husband, thank you. She'd just ruin the portrait. I mean, look at her." Alison laughed. The entire room erupted into laughter, aside from Edward. He looked at me apologetically and sighed.

He didn't even stand up for me! What was that all about? Was I just some fling? A moment ago, he was confessing his love for me. And _now _it was too much of a hasel to stand up for me?

Edward's father stood off to my left as he watched his son proudly. "You look great, son." he praised. Edward nodded. I watched as Alison leaned over and spoke into Edward's ear.

"I cant wait for our wedding night. I know you're young. I'll take it slow." she said smiling. Edward kept his face forward, so I couldn't see his expression.

That's when I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward." I sad loudly. He looked back at me confused. "I need everyone's attention please." I announced. Everyone looked shocked. "What could the maid possibly have to say?" I heard someone ask.

"I have a lot to say. Edward, I lov-" I was cut off by a sudden shriek…."Somebody help him!" A large woman shouted.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, with a knife in his chest, killed in cold blood, was the king of Romania.

And as I watched this all take place, I watched the new king look the hungriest, I've ever seen him.

_**Y'all know how I am with cliffhangers. I apologize. Its an addiction I cant live without. They tried to make me go to rehab….but I said no, no, no! lol **_

_**Please review.**_

_**XXOXOXXOXOXOXO ~ Donielle Nash **_


	15. Fighting for what I want

**Recap: **_And as I watched this all take place, I watched the new king look the hungriest, I've ever seen him._

**B POV**

I ran over to him as he slowly approached his bleeding father. I put my hands to his chest and pushed as hard as I could. He continued forward, not even acknowledging my presence. "Edward." I whispered. His eyes flickered down to mine for a moment and then forward again. He stopped mid-step as he watched his father. "Edward. You don't want to do that." I whispered as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Lets go into the other room." He looked down at me and nodded. The room was still in a frenzy as everyone looked around for the person responsible. Edward rushed out of the double doors and I was running to keep up. He made a sharp turn and ran into the kitchen. I ran up to him and touched my hand to his shoulder.

He slapped it away roughly. "Ow." I hissed. I knew that was going to leave a bruise. 'I'm sorry." he whispered, agonized.

"No. Its okay. I know your dealing with a lot right now and-"

"Bella we cant be together." he said, cutting me off. I took in a deep breath, "What? Why not? I thought….I thought you loved me." He looked at me sadly.

"Of course I do. It's just…..did you see what I almost did in there?" I nodded. He was going to drain his father. "I could do that to you. And I cant……I couldn't live with myself if that ever happened." I shook my head impatiently. "Nothing will happen, Edward. I trust you."

"Don't." He hissed.

And with that, he strutted out of the kitchen doors, and out of my life.

**Later**

I was given the rest of the day off while everyone tried to figure out what happened to the king. I couldn't enjoy it though. Edward wasn't with me. He didn't want to be with me. I looked out of my window sadly and watched the rain as it fell. I was getting a little thirsty, so I went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Edward, I know your upset about your father. But think about it, you get to be king now. You get to run the castle anyway you want! And don't forget about our _honeymoon _tonight." I heard Lady Alison whisper.

She had Edward pinned against the counter as she pressed her chest into his. He saw me in the doorway and his eyes immediately flashed to mine. Lady Alison noted his distraction and looked at my evilly. "Sorry." I mumbled holding back tears. I turned on my heel and ran out into the rain. I ran past Jacob, who eyed me strangely, and I continued to run as the tears streaked my face.

I ran deep into the garden and fell onto my knees.

_How stupid could I get?_ he never loved me. He said we couldn't be together because of what he was…..but that didn't matter. They way he held Alison….he never touched me that way. But, no one had ever treated me as kindly as he had, and it was hard to convince myself that he didn't love me. But then I caught my reflection in a puddle of water and sighed. How could he love me?

I'm so…so…_ordinary. _

I sat in the rain, not feeling it, or seeing it.

I felt a warm hand tap me and I turned around hesitantly. "Bella? Are you alright?" Jacob asked. I nodded and he helped me to my feet. "I'm f-f- fine." I said chattering my teeth. I never realized how cold it actually was.

We began walking towards the castle when he stopped suddenly. "Your off now right?" he asked. I nodded. "Why don't you spend the night at my place?"

"You don't live in the palace?"

"No. But I think we should…..spend some time together. It seems like your having a rough night." I nodded sadly.

"I thought you were upset with me." I whispered. He nodded avoiding my eyes. "I was….but now I know what I have to do."

"And what is that?" He smiled at me.

"Fight for what I want," he looked down sadly, "even if I have to die for it." I looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean by that?" we continued walking forward and it was a long while before he spoke again.

"Later. We're here." he said as we reached the area where the forest was the thickest.

"Brace yourself." he whispered.

"What are you talking abo-" The rest of my sentence was stuck in the back of my throat as I took in the sight before me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to hold back my terrified scream.

**Please review.**

**XOXOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash**


	16. Help

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long to update! I'll make it up to you, I promise.**

**NEW STORY ALERT!!: Love's Redemption**

**Summary:**___"E.C. those are you're initials aren't they?" He nodded. "But I decided not to go threw with it." I put my head down in frustration. If E.C. didn't stand for Eric Cartright, then....OH NO. BXE Vamp/Human. SET IN NEW MOON._

**Back to the story now!**

**B POV**

**Recap: **_"Brace yourself." he whispered. "What are you talking abo-" The rest of my sentence was stuck in the back of my throat as I took in the sight before me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to hold back my terrified scream._

There, in front of me, was an entire pack of ferocious wolves. But, these were not any wolves I'd laid eyes on before. They were taller than your average man, and foam trickled from their mouths as they laid their beady eyes upon me. I tripped over my feet as I tried to stumble my way back from where I came. One of the wolves approached my angrily, and I could feel its hot breath on my chapped lips.

It let out a fierce growl, and I feel to my knees in fear. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I rose them to cover my mouth. "Hey! Chill, Paul." Jacob yelled. How could he be so calm? These mutant wolves had us cornered, and yet he seemed so at ease.

"I can explain!" he said. Suddenly, as if like clockwork, the wolves retreated back into the darkness of the forest. "Wh…wha…what…." I trailed frightened.

"Bella, I'll explain everything in a second." I nodded mutely. My throat felt permanently shut and didn't trust myself to form a coherent sentence. In just a matter of seconds 7 men appeared from the darkness. "Cant you follow orders, Jacob?" the eldest asked. All of the men looked to be in their late teens, but one unparticular looked a few years older than the rest. "You have to listen!" Jacob persisted.

"Bella here," he said gesturing to me, "works inside of the palace."

"SO?" one of them said angrily. "What does that mean to us?" he sneered in my direction. "She's the _personal aid _to Prince Edward." he said proudly. They all seemed to nod happily. That is, except for the eldest one.

"I know you wanted to help, Jacob. But, you shouldn't have brought her here."

Rejection stung me painfully and I could feel the tears springing into my eyes. "I didn't ask to be brought here." I whispered. Every eye darted to me apologetically. All but one. Paul, I believe his name was, he looked at me with so much hate that I shivered. "What does the girl know?" he asked, not removing his eyes from me.

"She doesn't know anything…..yet." Jacob said. "Yet? You think we're going to _tell _her?" Paul asked. "She could be a big help." I looked up at Jacob, confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" I cried, my tears flowing abundantly now. "There is nothing I can help these men with." Jacob looked at me sadly. "It will all make sense soon, I promise."

"Can we at least leave these woods? What should happen if the wolves were to return?" Jacob laughed softly. "Do I have permission, Sam?" He asked the eldest. "Do you truly believe that she could be of help to us?" Jacob nodded.

All of this was beginning to take a toll on me and I began to shake my head furiously. "I cant help you with anything. I'm just a maid." I suddenly felt a warm finger lift my chin. "But, that doesn't make you any less valuable." Sam whispered. I looked into his brown eyes as they smoldered. I heard Jacob let out an angry growl.

"Look," Jacob said , still annoyed, "She's the key to getting us in." I looked at him questioningly. "What are you guys talking about?" Everyone looked a little uneasy.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Paul asked. Jacob nodded. "She's on our side."

"Your side? What's going on?" Everything was moving so fast. I heard the sound of a twig snapping and I was afraid that the wolves would be back soon. "Tell her." Sam said looking at me strangely.

"Wait." I said putting my hands up. "Can we at least talk outside of the forest? Who knows when those wolves will be back." To my utter amazement, they began to laugh. "This is so _not funny._"

"Bella." Sam said, suddenly serious. "We _are _the wolves."

"_What?!" _He looked at me sadly for a moment. "Your kidding." I whispered. His expression cleared, and then he sighed. "You don't believe me?" I shook my head.

Then, before I knew it, he exploded.

Right where Sam was standing, just a moment ago, stood the ferocious wolf. I stepped forward hesitantly and touched the tip of his nose. He nuzzled into my finger and then stepped back. "What are you?" I asked.

"Werewolves." Jacob said, sadly. "Werewolves who desperately need your help."

**Review! **

**Please!!!XOXOXOXXO~ Donielle Nash **


	17. POST VOTE AGAIN I MEANT SAM NOT PAUL

**_Okay! So I had an idea, but I need to know how you guys will feel about it._**

**_What if Sam imprints on BElla? So then, its like a love square? MAybe, Im not sure yet. _**

**_THIS IS STILL AND ALWAYS WILL BE AN BXE STORY._**

**_BELLA AND EDWARD FOR LIFE. SO EVEN IF YOUR ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO READS, AND DOESNT REVIEW, REVIEW NOW, AND SAY YOUR OPINION!_**

**_VOTE!!!!!!!! I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY AFTER I HAVE COUNTED THE VOTES!!!_**

**_XOXOXOXOXO~ DONIELLE NASH_**


	18. He goes first

**NEW STORY: **_"Finding me and Hiding you"_

**Summary: **_Bella finds someone, or should I say, something, deep in the forest weak and dying. Bella shows compassion and begins to care for this hurt creature. But, why is she hiding him from the Cullens? BXE Vamp/Human_

**I'm not going to lie. I didn't count your votes! Sorry. I know I got a lot of no's though. So, I've decided to compromise with you. Some of you like the added drama, and some of you hate it. So,….let's see what our little compromise is. Read and review!**

**B POV**

**Recap: **_"Werewolves." Jacob said, sadly. "Werewolves who desperately need your help."_

I took a step closer to the gigantic wolf in front of me. My hand glided over the tip of his nose and he sniffed in my scent. "I don't understand." I said, backing away. "You mean…werewolves….the ones from the urban legends?" Jacob nodded his head. "Oh my goodness." I dropped to the floor and pulled my knees into my chest.

Sam, now in his wolf form, backed away into the forest slowly. "Is he ….your leader?" Jacob nodded angrily. "What do you need my help for?"

"He's about to tell you himself." his voice still had an edge to it, though I had no idea why. Sam returned a few moments later, his face bright with excitement. He sat directly across form where I sat leisurely. "Listen, I need you to help me and my friends, here." he said, gesturing to the men standing behind him. "I…I-I'll d-do what I can." I stuttered, scared he'd hurt me if I refused. Though, when I looked into his eyes, they remained gentle. "We would like to have…_inside _information of the Prince's whereabouts. We would have Jacob here, do this for us, but his job keeps him outside of the palace walls. But, you live inside. You have access to every main entrance, correct?" I nodded. "Very well, we will also need access to those entrances."

"So, you're just using me to get inside?" He shook his head. "We're not using you. We just need your assistance. Please." his eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again, and I became mesmerized. His eyes were too beautiful. Nothing compared to Edwards, but still gorgeous. We stared at each other for a long moment when Jacob suddenly growled.

"What the hell, Sam?" Sam rose to his feet, the picture of authority. "You dare speak to your alpha in such a manner?" I suddenly felt like a small child. "So you imprinted? Is that what this is?" Jacob continued to shout and Sam simply rose one hand and that silenced him.

I had no idea what '_imprinting' _was, but it seemed to have upset Jacob. "Jacob, you and I both know that no one in our tribe has imprinted. I've never been told the feeling you get when it happens. Maybe its stronger than what I feel now, or maybe this is it. Trust me, I haven't a clue." They stared each other down for a long moment and finally, I could stand the silence no more. "What is imprinting?" Sam turned to me slowly.

"You needn't worry about that." I hated not knowing the true purpose of the intensity of the previous conversation, but I dropped it for the moment. "So….why do you need entrance into the palace?" They all looked around nervously.

"We're planning an attack." Sam said in a quiet voice. "An attack?"

He nodded. "An attack for what? I mean, what's your motive?"

"The vampires." My breath caught. "And by vampire you mean,-"

"Prince Edward." he said, finishing my sentence. "Oh." that was all I could say. These wolves wanted to kill the man that I loved. But, he didn't love me back, right? Couldn't I help Jacob and Sam? Edward refused to be with me, he had Alison. My mother only wanted me for theft, and yet all these people wanted from me was my help. It was the least I could do.

"And the Cullens, of course." Paul added. That struck home too. The Cullens had only been helpful to me. And even though I'd barley knew them, I knew the fate that would befall them wouldn't be a happy one.

"Why?" they all eyed me as if I was the strangest thing they'd ever seen. Which was strange considering what _they _were and all. "Because, think about it, Bella. A group of Vampires running the kingdom? I don't think so."

"But, they don't hunt humans. They only hunt animals." I remembered that from a conversation Edward and I'd had. "It doesn't matter. The temptation is there. Their dangerous, Bella." I nodded.

"So, all you need me to do, is to get you access to the palace?" They all nodded. "That……that I can do." I whispered, my voice filled with doubt. "When were you planning on," I gulped, "attacking?"

"Within the next month or so. But, don't worry. Jacob will tell you when." I felt my hands begin to shake and become sweaty. Could I betray the man I loved? Could I betray the family I'd always wanted? But, most of all, could I betray my country? If the Quileute's attacked as they planned, then Romania would be left without a King.

And worse of all, the country might be left in the hands of Alison. "Who would run the country when Edward is gone?"

"Edward?" Sam asked. "What about King Julian?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, Sam. He was stabbed during the wedding today. So, now Edward is officially king. Or at least he will be at his coronation next week." Sam's beautiful eyes suddenly darkened and became hideous as they began to fill with blood lust.

"Then he shall die first."

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOX~ Donielle Nash.**


End file.
